


will you be my cherry?

by YOONSONGHEE



Series: sonnets of fluff [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, cherries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: Seungcheol just wants some cherries.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: sonnets of fluff [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955797
Kudos: 23





	will you be my cherry?

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted cherries so I wrote this.

“Cheollie I’m home!”

Jeonghan walked towards the kitchen after calling out to his boyfriend, placing the things that he purchased on the counter before going out to find Seungcheol. The older walked down the stairs, a pout on his lips as he hugged Jeonghan.

“What’s wrong Cheol?”

“I was gonna call you to buy something for me but you’re already home.”

“Oh I’m sorry baby, what did you want?”

“Nothing important, just cherries.”

Seungcheol was still pouting but he wasn’t looking at Jeonghan’s face anymore, averting his gaze to the window looking outside. Smiling, Jeonghan held Seungcheol’s hand and led him to the kitchen counter where he rustled through the bags he had just brought in. When he finally found the box of cherries that he had bought, he let out a small sound of happiness before presenting the cherries to Seungcheol. 

Immediately, the elder’s face brightened at the sight of the cherries which he plucked out of Jeonghan’s hands before giving him a tight hug.

“Thank you so much, Hannie!”

“It’s no problem Cheollie,” Jeonghan said, stepping back to ruffle his hands through Seungcheol’s soft hair.

“No problem at all.”


End file.
